


Love Restraint?

by IfIWasNoLongerHuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Bottom Isaac, But mostly evil., Deep Throating, Derek Has Issues, Flashbacks, Isaac Feels, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac can get pregnant, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Major MAJOR Derek and Isaac, Major Stiles and Isaac, Mentions of Camden Lahey - Freeform, Mild Language, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Mutual Masturbation, One sided Isaac/Scott, Peter is evily hot., Puppy Isaac, Rape Fantasy, Sexting, Sexual Content, Since he was the first Beta, Slow Build, Snowballing, So many tags, Stiles changes, Stiles is a bit insane, Sub Isaac, Top Scott McCall, Top Stiles Stilinski, ect - Freeform, for a reason, things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWasNoLongerHuman/pseuds/IfIWasNoLongerHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles might be loosing his mind to want and lust. For broken Isaac.<br/>But does Isaac love Stiles or Scott?<br/>Derek wants to stay away from Isaac. Because he might be his mate?<br/>Scott loves Allison but he has feelings for Isaac just not the type that Isaac wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh. This is my first fanfic. And well its bit of crazy going Stiles. And well. Who knows. Who ends up with whoo.

Stiles didn't know what had come over him when he first heard that the blue eyed Beta was staying with his best friend. Surprise mixed in with a twinge of jealousy. He wasn't considered the territorial type.

How wrong people were.

He had been watching Isaac for the past couple of weeks, gaining new feelings he didn't know where even healthy to have.  _Obsession_  and  _Longing_. He had been having his little fantasies about the godly sculpted boy. His blonde curls, oh how he wanted to run his finger through them. Then there were those sharp cheekbones, he wanted caress and suck hickies that would go away way all too fast. But he hated that Isaac was either with Scott, Allison, or even the Twins now. 

They were all in the way!  
He hadn't gotten gotten any chance to experiment with his 'crush'. What the hell? What was he thinking. Experimenting? The fuck did that come from? Sigh.. Keeping his mind sane was getting harder and harder around Isaac.

"Why is he _even still_ staying here, Scott." Stiles incredulously asked looking down at his curly fries with a twisted expression. Scott knew that Stiles had been secretly crushing on Isaac. But at times he could smell some crazy emotions that came along with his crush. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to even keep Isaac here in his house with him. But..He had to help after what Derek had done to him. Throwing him out because Cora was apparently _too much_. And the worst part? That had thrown a glass at poor Isaac. Just like Isaac's father had done.

Of course he had to help!

"He has no where to go. He asked me a favor," Scott mumbled softly as he gazed back at his hyper active friend.

"Why'd he even come to you? Why not...me? He didn't _have_ to come to you." Stiles played with his food, his thoughts only being of that it should had been _him_ that Isaac came to yet..

He and Isaac hadn't talked much over the four months that it had been since Boyd and Erica ran off to god knows where. And then had been captured by the Alpha pack. But they had found Boyd and to Stiles' surprise, Derek's sister, Cora. But no Erica. They had been too late. The weeks and days passed and people kept dying. And dying. The only ones left from the Alpha pack were the Twins and Deucalion. But this wasn't the point.

Isaac didn't seem to notice poor Stiles.

"Why not ask him yourself? Its not my business to know Isaac's every intention and why he hadn't gone to you. I didn't think you guys even liked each other.." Scott had gotten up and was now staring around the room searching for his phone and dirt bike keys. Which were on the cabinet next to the stove. Walking towards it he quickly slipped them into his pocket and giving Stiles a small lopsided smile. Strolling to the front door, he added, "He should be home soon. I have to run to Deaton's and help out. Plus I have some extra shifts.. See ya later, yeah? I'll text you." And with that Scott was already out to his car leaving Stiles alone with his almost cold curly fries.

* * *

 

 Stiles had spent the next forty-five minutes watch tv in the McCall living room, until he heard the doorknob churning after keys were inserted into it. 

Isaac came into view with a horrid expression on his face. If Stiles had to guess, he would have said that Isaac had been to Derek's to ask to be taken back. But had been sadly rejected. Stiles pressed his lips into a thin line as his brows knitted together. Rage and worry were spilling off of every one of his pores. Isaac had caught onto the boy in his sight, that looked even more horrid then he did himself.

"Oh, Hi..Uhn. Stiles? You okay..?"

"Scott said I could stay and ask you something. So here I am. Can I ask you something?" He had his tilted by now in question.

"I..uh sure?" Isaac had shut the door and was now sighing softly awaiting the brunettes' question. Yes he had noticed Stiles watching him with a really weird expression he hadn't seen him ever wear. Over the couple of weeks he could smell when Stiles was aroused. Like now.. At first he thought it was because Derek was always around and there. But then this smell..the tingy sweet and sour smell was always on him when Stiles with him. The quick glances, the small brush of hands. The supportable words. The small interactions in the locker room before and after lacrosse practice. Everyone agreed that Stiles had become a bit attached to talk to Isaac. Secretive came to Isaac's mind, wait was that even the right word? Damn it. Stiles had become a little bit more cautious around him as well. Everyone had noticed it too. Except Isaac hadn't noticed till a couple of days ago when they had been fighting the Darach and the Alpha pack. Now what came. Was the question. That was probably only going to lead to..nothing but. _**Misunderstandings**_. 

"Why did you come to Scott when Derek kicked you out?"

Oh. He saw how Isaac winced at the mention of what his former Alpha had done.

Isaac bit down at his pink lip at the question that he had to answer. Here he went. Answering truthfully. 

"Well I personally trust Scott. He always seems to want to do the right thing, no?"

Ah..Trust. Of course. Everyone just had to trust Scott and not Stiles. Even the guy that had been broken and beaten. Made to unable to withstand the burden of trust. Now his mood just went downhill. Isaac the boy that no one payed attention when he came to school with bruises all over. The one Scott and Stiles had always talked about in secret. Now trusted Scott the most. Scott. Damn it! In the way again. Its not that he hated Scott but it was always him that got everything. He couldn't hate him they were childhood friends! Stiles just wanted to be trusted by Isaac. How could Isaac not trust Stiles? He just wanted.. He wanted to wanted by Isaac. Have Isaac. Be with Isaac. Claim Isaac. And yeah so on. 

He wanted everything to do with Isaac, but why couldn't he? He loved Scott but not as much as he loved Isaac. ..

But could this ' _love_ '

Be even called love?

Stiles looked down and back at Isaac with a hopeful expression. Getting a slight curious.

"Do you trust _me_?"

He was at the edge of the couch, with his elbows on his knees, being propped up. His chin on top of his entwined hands. His eyes had clouded over slight as he was awaiting the much wanted answer.

Isaac adverted his eyes away from Stiles. Feeling slightly uneasy with the way he was at the moment. Thinking to himself he got lost in thought. He didn't trust Stiles as he trusted Scott. Isaac held his fondness towards his new Alpha, Scott. And had the need to please him, he had always admired the way Scott always protected his loved one seem to keep them safe. Even if they all were not always safe. He even had a small ..big twinge of affection towards Scott. They had bonded over the 4 weeks that he had been staying at the McCall household and Scott had comforted Isaac when he had nightmares and Isaac had done he same when Allison had broken up with Scott. Again. Now that he had switched Alphas like Peter had said after he had ranted at Derek, he was happy and in a stable place here with Scott.

But this was about Stiles. Did he really trust Stiles? Yeah he got amused every once in awhile when Stiles' sarcasm was even funnier than Isaac's own. And they had their differences. But they never had any type of friendship like he had with Scott or even how he did with Erica or Boyd. They never had any actual long talk or interaction where they talked like he and Scott did or how Isaac and Scott did. Neither of them were Scott. The answer was easy..

"I don't know."

That did it.

Snap.

 

Nothing could prepare Isaac for what would happen next..


	2. He Broke

Something snapped inside of Stiles, a bit of his sanity, maybe?

"How can you not know? You must know. Its not that difficult to know!" Stiles had gotten up from the couch as he landed on his feet, quickly walking over to Isaac and was now only few inches away from the other male. Those three words, in Isaac's voice, kept repeating inside of his mind. "I don't know." "I don't know." "I don't know." "I don't know."

He wouldn't take this now. Not now. Fuck it..

Without any real movement, Stile had Isaac already pinned the wooden door even though the size difference. Stiles had gotten a good grip on him. His face only centimeters away from being in contact with Isaac's. He had gotten a good grip on the taller boy, easily.

Stiles could feel and see Isaac's chest move, his his eyes stuck there. Isaac was startled and Stiles could damn tell. And he _liked_  it.

And he wanted answers. 

 

"Stiles.. I-I don't know! I swear.. I just.. Its hard okay? But What the hell is your bloody deal?" Isaac felt constricted and crushed, as he stared into Stiles' intent glossy eyes. Isaac knew that look, he had seen it on Jackson's face at the rave and on many other people's. And now it was right on Stiles' face. Even if Isaac was way stronger than Stiles, he felt like prey. And he was about to be eaten.

 

As if on cure, Stiles slammed his body closer to Isaac as his lips huffily searches for his. Stiles wasn't hesitating one bit, as if it was no big deal, that he just needed his lips against Isaac's. But his lips weren't moving. _Growling_. Isaac heard Stiles _growl_  at him, and with that the taller male had gasped as if in submission, and Stiles.. He bit his way into Isaac's surprised mouth that was to be intruded with his tongue. Their tongues met and danced tentatively, trying to get to know each other, their taste and texture. Exploring. Their tongues were sliding in a oh so delicious friction with a sweet, spicy, and forbidden taste that Stiles was craving right at this moment. For more and more. He had been waiting for a long time for this.

Now he was getting what _he_ deserved. 

Isaac's eyes had just fluttered his eyes closed, he didn't know what was happening. But sure as hell did it feel good and wrong at the damn same time. As crotches grinded onto each other in a rhythm that was going at the same time as Isaac's accelerating heartbeat. Hungry hands that were unfamiliar to him roamed around his sides, leaving a trail of hasty need. His own hands tangled inside Stiles' hair, tugging and pulling. Making Stiles let out obscene sound of pleasure.

Isaac's body felt as it was being controlled, by so much confusion and reactions, but as well as want and lust that he thought he didn't have. How wrong..He was. 

Is this what Stiles wanted? What was Stiles planning..no this was wrong. His wolf could feel it and it wasn't good. But no. It was good. Too good.

The burning need he could feel coming off of Stiles was affecting him. They parted away just inches apart to breath, lips brushing feather light against each other. It seemed innocent. They held their gazes, yet Stiles wanted more of this. More. He took his chances of not letting Isaac get away and attacked his neck with swollen kissed lips. Suckling onto his snow white milky soft skin, mewls escape Isaac's feeble lips, a few 'stops' audible to Isaac but not to Stiles. Isaac's hips were jerking up to Stiles's hardening bulge at their own accord. Stiles was now bringing his knee up and was pushing down onto Isaac's own bulge, a devilish smile playing on his mischievous lips as they continued to suckle. A small moan had left Isaac's mouth in feeling the pressure swallowing his crotch but that didn't stop him from wanting more of both pressure and frictional grinding.

He heard a voice in his head, trying to get him to realize this, ' _This is Stiles, what about Scott? What are you doing.'_

Scott..

This hit Isaac like a blow to the stomach. This.. what.. This.. It wasn't what _he_ wanted. Was it? This was absolutely wrong.

 

"Stiles.."

Squirming was all he could do but the only costed him a bite to the neck, and unwanted attention he couldn't take now.

" _Stiles._ " No response. Again.

"Stiles stop!" His werewolf strength had now come in handy, he grabbed Stiles' shoulders and pushed back as far as he could, just making sure to not hurt the lust-filled boy. 

Stiles was on the floor, groaning at the loss of attention but mostly off being shoved off and landing on his bum. His eyes were narrowing dangerously, at the wrecked blonde and Stiles was sure his face expression should anger and rejections.  And yelled in disbelief.

"What the hell? Isaac you _pushed_ me!"

"Yeah but you _came onto me_!" This was not going to end well.

* * *

 

_**Flashback** _

_**Stiles;** _

_He could feel the adrenaline running, coursing through human veins as he started to get up. Not even daring to look Isaac in the eye. Ashamed that what he said was rather fucking true. His emotions were probably everywhere and was damn sure that Isaac could smell and sense everything. But he didn't regret it._

_He loved the way Isaac had responded to their little frenzy._

_"You didn't seem to have minded any of it, If I was must remind you." He had grit everything out trying to knock some sense into Isaac. Yeah he may had come onto the poor boy, but he couldn't have helped himself. He needed. He wanted. He had to have. He had to show Isaac that he wanted him..but did it have to be this way? Did Isaac even want him?_

_He had now been on his feet, taking small breaths of air that seemed to be stuffy and full of tension. He was trying to stop his panic attack. Why now!? He was a few feet away from Isaac now as he began to raise his head up to look at Isaac's terrified, worried, and mortified-scared eyes. His lips were still swollen, cherry bright and inviting. He wanted those lips back against his..then he heard him speak in a quivering voice. **Weak**..  
_

_"I don't.. I didn't mean to. I just, It was a reaction nothing more. Stiles, I'm sorry. It was just wrong."_

_Stiles could see Isaac's evident blush which was probably more full of embarrassment of noticing what they had done. A hand was covering his bulge as well, but what had caught Stiles' attention was the word 'nothing'._

_Isaac thought this was nothing! No no. He could have not just have said that to him._

_He bit his lip as he clutched his fists tightly, feeling his nails dig deep into his hands. He dug harder and could feel his nails cut through he weak skin. He was nothing compared to Scott. And all his mighty werewolfness._

_Blood._

_He felt it run down his hand and saw Isaac give him another mortified look, he couldn't stand being in this stress filled room with Isaac as well as being oddly aroused still._

_"Fine.. Nothing. Excuse me."_

_Stiles had pushed his way out of the house by moving past Isaac and getting into his baby blue jeep. Leaving a pathetic looking Isaac with a saddening frown/ He had sat there for awhile thinking back to what he did. Hoping Isaac would come out to look for him, two minutes passed, those two turned into four, then into eight, and finally into 16 minutes._

_Fuck Isaac!_

_He shook his head and started up his keep, he kept cursing under his breath about how he felt, how Isaac looked, but mostly because he ruined his friendship with Isaac. Friendship wasn't even close to what they had. They had nothing.  
_

_What if Isaac were to tell his beloved Scott, Stiles had thought in envy. Fuck them. FUCK them. They can fuck. Yeah. Isaac would like that. Whatever._

_Stiles' mind was wandering now what he could do. He couldn't go back home, and be alone. But he could.._

_He decided to do something he hadn't done in awhile since everyone was too busy with the supernatural, and the hell with it._

_Bars and Strippers tonight. Why not?_

_He still had the fake I.D. that Danny had made for everyone, and it seemed like today was the perfect day to use it._

* * *

 

 


	3. Oh How He Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will have some Lahey family feels. Mainly Camden and Isaac. <3

What else was Isaac supposed to do?

Debating whether or not telling Scott about what he and Stiles had done, yeah he was going to take half the blame. But seriously, what the hell was wrong with Stiles?

Isaac was laying on his bed as turned his head towards the digital clock that blinked the time, it was already 2:39 in the morning and no one was home.

Scott had in to tell him that he was going to with Allison. 6 hours ago. Whilst Melissa was at work helping out her patients. Then there was little'ol Isaac. Alone and confused as usual/ Tossing and turning in the king sized bed that now owned. He had some kind of agony inside of his chest that kept pressing and pressing, he wanted to get rid of it. It was a sick reminder of how Stile had been staring at him with his glazed over eyes with that hungry stare that made Isaac want to run and hide.

It frightened and excited him so greatly. Though..

He couldn't shake off the feeling of being kissed by Stiles. 

He brought the tips of his fingers towards his lips, gently rubbing and sliding the tips against his sensitive flesh. It kinda tickled but he just missed the warmth of his mouth against Stiles'..The burn of want deep inside of his stomach had emerged and he just wish it wasn't like this. He would have to confront Stiles and ask him what the fuck was wrong.

He brought up his phone from under his pillow as it emerged and he held it above his face. Clicking the on button to start it off. He had purposely turned it off in case anyone else called him, which was always highly unusual because well..

He had no one.

Isaac considered that lucky because he wouldn't have to get _hurt_ much. Though it hurt worse to not have anyone.

The brightness of his phone made his eyes dilate and scrunch up his face in an angst expression, then it did its usual thing. The company logo showed up then the silly soft right tone followed with vibrations. Then his home screen showed up with the picture of his brother Camden and him when they were little.

Camden..

Isaac held a small grudge against his brother for leaving him alone with his Father and not coming back. He promised he would..

 _Liar_..

* * *

 

_**Flashback** _

_**Isaac;** _

" _I'll come back for you Isaac, I swear it, we'll run away and never look back!" Camden had his uniform on that he finally got the month before. It made Isaac happy with pride to see his brother finally be free like he wanted to be.  
_

_Camden always reminded Isaac of a dove._

_A dove that needed to be free. Not in a cage._

_Like their Father's house._

_Camden was to be stationed somewhere that Isaac hadn't bothered to remember. Isaac just looked at his brother with big blue innocent eyes and smiled as he fisted his hands, nodding. Letting out a big and confident 'Mhm!' A tint of crimson was staining his cheeks, he had promised Camden that he wouldn't cry when Camden left, but he ended up crying him a river._

_Heck probably even an ocean._

_Sven months had passed._

_Isaac's father had gotten even more brutal with him, slapping, bones break here and there. Expensive medical bills were blamed on Isaac for being weak. But what kept him going were Camden's letters._

_Camden had always wrote to Isaac about how happy he was to be away from their Father and how he would always think of Isaac and to be strong. Isaac had always wrote back even when he couldn't, one after another. He kept going because of him._

_This past month nothing had come in, but Isaac had thought that his brother was just too busy to write at the moment. And Isaac was just okay with that. The days passed, the weeks went, and it now had turned into the 8th month. And there was still nothing._

_Isaac had a really bad dreading feeling that something had happened to his brother. Isaac tried to warn their Father but had just gotten a sneer and insults followed with a slap to the face that had cracked his lip._

_Yet still nothing came and a week went by, smoothly._

_But on this month instead of getting a letter._

_The_ _last of the Lahey family had gotten a knock at their door._

_Isaac had ran up to the door as he had seen a black car coming up into their drive way._

_Isaac's heart had skipped a beat as his hand came in contact with the doorknob. Did he really want to open this door?_

_He didn't, but he had to._

_"I'm sorry, bud..Your brother, Camden Lahey, He was a great man and died with honor."_

_He couldn't hear what the man was saying after that._

_his mind couldn't process any of this. Or what was happening._

_His father was standing behind him after coming out from the Living room._

_All his father had done was nod and say a few things and a silent 'thank you'._

_Isaac had let out a chilling scream as he fell to his knees and cradled himself as the tears from his cheeks fell by themselves. He didn't have to force them. They didn't sting. They just fell without purpose. He cried for a long time. As his Father held him, he had cried too, and it was the first fatherly thing he had done in awhile since his mother had-----..._

* * *

 

Coming back into his sense, the vibration of his phone had brought him back from his deep thought. He felt his phone keep vibrating as he blinked and looked back at it. Thank god it had vibrated.. On the screen there was his little message icon that had the number 16 on it, his phone vibrated again as the number went up. He tapped the icon with his right thumb and saw that the messages belonged to Stiles.

Damn.

_9:51_

_"Isaac I'm sorry."_

_10:15_

_"Isaac please forgive me"_

_10:32_

_"Why aren't you answering?"_

_10:53_

_"Stop ignoring me!"_

_11:25_

_"Isaac..please. Please I cant stop thinking about what happened."_

_11:48_

_"Fuck it. Fuck you. I don't care anymore. Please answer.."_

_12:28_

_"Are you there? I'm horny..Isaac my lips miss yours."_

 

The fucker was probably drunk!

 

_12:40_

_"Remember..mm. I remember your lips..Isaac. My lips miss yours.."_

_1:12_

_"I just want to make you squirm again."_

_1:27_

_"Neh, Neh, watcha doing."_

_1:43_

_"Isaac. Isacccc. I'm so sorry, but I'm not."_

_1:55_

_"Wake up, Laheyyy."_

_2:18_

_"WAKE UP. You should come to the bar. Yeah. yeah, you should."_

_2:35_

_"I miss you.."_

_2:44_

_"Isaac I know youreee uppp. Im going to call youuuu!"_

_2:47_

_"Do you love Scott?"_

* * *

 

 

The fuck?

What the bloody damn hell?


	4. Interviewer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you love Scott?"

<http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT88cCOBCybBB-uGZq5aY0j2OSXJNOYpyOgdzCkBl2T8dBjSCJO>

(Alec Kade)

 

 

 

 

 

 

2:47

" _Do you love Scott?_ "

 

Isaac stared at the screen of his phone, his mouth a bit agape. Yes? No? Maybe? Stiles was crazy. Beyond crazy. No, just drunk. But crazy. He didn't have the right to ask that! What was Isaac supposed to say? Oh, Stiles. Isaac shook his head, hating that he would have to end up replying or he would get even more text messages. That he would NOT want to answer. There had to be a way to get out of this.

And well.

There was.

Go back at him with questions.

2:49

" _How long have you been drinking..?_ "

2:51

" _I'unno._ "

2:52

" _Where are you?_ "

2:55

" _Guessss!!!(;_ "

2:56

" _I don't know, Stiles._ "

2:58

" _Come onnnnnnnnn. Danny comes here alllll the time. Well he did._ "

3:00

" _I'm gonna go get you, okay? You cant be driving if you're like this._ "

3:01

" _Mmk, just keep texting me. Yeah? Come for me, baby. Mmf._ "

 

Isaac almost fell off of his bed after reading that text, earning himself a small draw of breath along with it. And he was sure he had the worst blush ever in the history of blushes. He was divided in texting him or not. He did want to have some fun with Stiles, but he didn't want to take advantage of the poor drunken boy. 

Siting up on his messy bed, Isaac threw his long legs over the edge of the bed. Isaac bent down to grab his tight skinny jeans that he had discarded hours ago. He loved these jeans, in his opinion, they made his ass look well..Fantastic. After shimmying his jean on he got off the bed, looking for his darker than black shirt, then slipped it on. He slipped on socks as well as his purple and black with white vans. Isaac ran his hand through his dirty blonde curly hair, deciding that he looked fine. Well of course he always looked fine. He didn't have to look good for Stiles, he never did.

Yeah. He was ready to go.

 

* * *

 

Isaac entered the bar that was way too crowded for its own good. There was at least 50 people here, grinding into each other, becoming masses of sweaty people. How the hell is this even called a damn bar!? Damn Danny. Isaac shook his head as he walked around avoiding getting stuck in between anybody, looking around for his 'friend'. By now it was 3:15 and he was surprised that there was this many people. But yet again it was Saturday. Isaac always got many watchful eyes of lusty people, like at the rave. It didn't matter to Isaac, hell he knew about his looks, yet after getting the bite his looks had enhanced since his bruises disappeared.  Girls kept checking him out, some guys kept staring daggers at him, some guys were motioning towards him. He was used to it, but it was a bit over whelming. 

The place was dark, a few lights hung up high whilst they were the colors of green, blue, pink, yellow, red and purple. They changed colors every once in awhile, rotating here and there. The music wasn't horrid at all, it was dance-able, grind-able, and he liked it. Hell he was now moving to the beat, strutting slowly to the beat, wavy back and forth. He passed the growd of people, until he was down to the actually bar. Different types of drink were stacked on shelf's, then even more drinks. His eyes lingered on the people by the par, till he noticed Stiles. Isaac was a few feet away now, watching closely at Stiles. He felt a pang of jealousy, shoot through his stomach and up to his heart. He never got this unless it was with Scott. But he was reacting to Stiles. Not Scott. He wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to let his feelings get to him. He could have sworn that if anyone there was a werewolf they could smell it on him. Isaac watched Stiles talk to a guy that seemed to be about 20 years old. Thats surprising. Well the fuck with this. Stiles seemed fine, Isaac shrugged his shoulders at that. Isaac could do the hell he wanted. He couldn't get drunk, so he would be set. Isaac got out his phone, unlocked it, tapped his message icon along with Stiles' name. His fingers flew on the keyboard typing out that he was here and that he was going to have his own fun. Including a slight sourful comment about Stiles being perfectly accompanied by that man.

3:23

" _I'm here, just so you know, I might go have some fun, on and..Tell that guy I said Hi and to use protection, a'ight?_ "

And with that Isaac was off back into the crowd of people, he got those looks again, many people came up to him but. He rejected their invitations of dancing, till he saw this guy staring at him. Isaac knew he was from Beacon Hills High. Isaac strolled seductively taking careful steps, following the music over to the guy. The guy did the same, but more graceful, they were like magnets. The guy was copying Isaac's movements, following Isaac lead. This was going to be fun, Isaac's wolf could feel it as it howled inside of him. Excited and hungry. It was true Isaac was a virgin, butt hole virgin, yes. Dick penis? No. Erica had done him a favor. Which was why they were so close. Derek..Derek when he found out, wasn't pretty happy. Derek had been distant ever since. Wait..Why is he thinking about Derek? Fuck. Anyways.. 

Isaac and the other lunged onto each other, their hands grabbing places, seeking. Their legs entangled together, as they exchanged a few words. Like 'whats your name?' and, 'lets have fun together'. Isaac found out that the other's name was Alec Kade. Isaac gave him his own name as well. Alec was dark haired, his hair was shaggy and stuck out in different places, it wasn't lengthy but it was shaggy. He wasn't sweaty as the other people around them. His eyes were a beautiful cyan color, that Isaac could have sworn was Omega blue. But he didn't smell like a wolf, damn he was hot. The hell with---...Isaac stopped his thoughts, hearing a beeping noise, he knew that beep. He excused himself as he untangled himself from Alec and looked at his phone.

3:36

"What the hell..where are you? Tell me!!"

3:37

"I'm in the crowd of sweaty damn people, with Alec. Have fun, Stiles."

3:38

"Alec Kade!?!?! Isaac. Get. Away. From. Him. I don't want you near HIM."

What the fuck? 'Stiles is just drunk, just drunk.' Isaac was satisfied with his own reassuring thoughts, slipping his phone into his jeans pocket.

"Is everything okay, Isaac?"

Alec spoke loudly into Isaac's ear, his breath deliciously tickling his ear. Isaac knew he had only done so he could hear him. Though, he was surprised that his voice was low and husky. It made a shiver run down his back, making his member twitch. Damn..

"Yeah..just a friend wondering where I was."

"Oh? Well..they can wait, can't they?" Alex was pressing his hips against Isaac's, they kept moving together, rolling their hips so their semi-hardened bulges could push to each other. They moved in union to the music, Isaac deciding to put his hands on Alec's ass, giving a bold move to grope his left side earning a small growl. Taking that as a encouragement, he dove towards Alec's neck, sucking gently on his skin, trying to control the situation. Alec, thrusting forward, moved his own hands up Isaac's shirt skimming his skin, feeling every slope. Isaac wasn't ripped as Derek, but he was lean and full of muscle. He was like a god, Alec admitted. Alec was sure he could pass of as the son of Poseidon. His fingers tweaked at Isaac's soft nipples making them perky, Oh yeah, Alec was not a sub. Isaac was going to submit to him. A few groans had left Isaac's lips, removing his Hands Alec moved them up to capture Isaac's face, cupping it gently. Isaac just stared at at Alec with hooded eyes, waiting patiently for Alec's next move. Alec dove in and stole his lips into a quick passionate kiss, their lips interlocking as the moved together. Isaac just let his hands smooth their way up into Alec's hair tugging gently as his eyes stared past Alec's shoulder. Isaac didn't do anything, he caught a glimpse of a red faced drunken Stiles, walking towards them. Fuming. Goddammit!

"Isaac!"


	5. And The Fun Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp eue

"Isaac!"

Stiles was literally fuming, he stomping his way through the crowd and it seemed like time had stopped. Everything was going in slow motion in Isaacs perspective. The lights weren't changing colors as fast and peoples movements staggered. Everyone was minding their own business not paying attention to them. Not until Stiles grabbed Alec and threw him on the floor away from Isaac. It took Isaac a minute to process what had just happened. One minute he was grinding his ass off to the beat of the music against Alec, as if they were having sex. Dance sex. The next Alec is on the floor, and a raging Stiles isn't far away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You're the one practically begging to be fucked, Isaac!"

Stiles was doing his exaggerating hand movements and surprisingly his composure wasn't affected, by any means, by the many pairs of eyes watching him and the scene unravel before them. "So what! Maybe I did. Deal with it." By now Isaac was offended by Stiles behavior, and was now at Alec's side trying to help him up, getting a few apologies and thank you's from Alec, even though Alec seemed to enjoy what Isaac had said.

"You came here to pick me up. Not to enjoy yourself with..him. You can't just do that, Isaac..you don't know how he is! Hell he's worse than how Danny was!"

"Hey! Watch it, Stilinski!" Alec was still on the floor, amongst many of the watchful peoples feet, his face was hardened and eyes icily stared at Stiles. Isaac on the other hand had just ignored his outburst and focused on the drunken Stiles before him. "

Stiles, you cant tell me what I can't or can do. Maybe it was just a fling. It won't hurt anyone. Well.. It wouldn't have anyways."

Isaac was utterly tired of Stiles behavior. He didn't want this to continue here so why not just get the hell out of there and settle this somewhere more..private, Isaac would say. He was sure as hell that Alec probably didn't even want to continue, since now everything had turned into a total eruption of emotions. Isaac could smell them in the air. Distinctly the smells off of Stiles, His own, and Alec's. A mixture of hornyness, rage, betrayal, amusement, and a lot more he didn't want to register.

"Whatever Isaac. What fucking ever. You can fuck around all you want. But with him? He knows that.. That I.. You know what fuck you both."

And with Stiles was walking and shoving past everyone, his jeeps keys in his hands. Stiles was beyond mad. Isaac was being stupid and air headed. How could he not get what Stiles was so mad about? For the love of god he desired for Isaac to just pay a bit of attention to him. Just a little tiny bit. Isaac was debating on going after Stiles. He wanted to settle this, or try to help the situation. So off he went. He forgot about Alec and went off to follow Stiles.

* * *

 

They were both in Stiles jeep. It was awkward and no one had said anything. How could they? They were like puzzle pieces that didn't seem to match. Or did they? Isaac and Stiles were both looking at different directions avoiding each other's gaze. How long were they going to be like this? They seemed to have the same thoughts but they didn't intersect with each other. It was all pure silence. Stiles took a moment to study Isaac from a closer look, his chiseled sculpture, his sharp angles that made him look flawless. His ivory skin that made him look like a god that was sent to Earth on accident. Then there were those hands that looked silky to the touch. He may be drunk but he could tell the difference between his longing heart and lustful body. He just wished that Isaac would give him a chance.

"Isaac.. I'm sorry."

Stiles was the first to break the ice and determined to give his heart away. Today. Right now. Anytime. For Isaac. "

Stiles.. I just don't get it. You act so different than you used to. You keep doing different things. Saying you want me.. But then being with another guy? It's confusing.."

"He..when did you see? He didn't have to do with anything. He saw me there asked if I was alone and we talked.. I don't see why you are acting betrayed, Isaac."

"I saw when I got there. I was sure you were having fun. He was practically eye fucking you. If you didn't notice."

Isaac was showing his jealousy and there was something to it. He wanted to break whatever it was. Was it their tolerance? He kept his eyes steady with Stiles'. They were a warm chocolate brown, they had a pattern in them that made it look like his eyes showed oblivion and were..well gorgeous.

"Oh, please. Like you'd care. It's not like you've been caring for the past weeks. Isaac are you really that damn blunt?"

"What? I'm blunt enough to notice that you're practically watching my every move? I smell everything, Stiles. I can tell when you're..aroused. Like now."

Isaacs eyebrows raised up and his eyes suggestively moved from Stiles face to his evident hard-on that was restraining in his jeans. Isaac was right. He loved it when Isaac wasn't in his shell and spoke up. Isaac reminded Stiles of the sea. He could be calm and able to be controlled, fun and exciting then tremendously rabid. Stiles just looked at Isaac, making sure to keep eye contact as he began to speak,

"Do something about it then, Isaac."

Isaacs breath had hitched in his throat, his tongue jutting out to wet his lips that seemed to have gone dry. He just kept staring back at Stiles. He wanted to do something. He was going to do something. Isaac was tentatively moving closer towards Stiles, making sure to go slowly as possible. His hands were reaching over towards his shoulders as his body was sliding over on top of Stiles until he was fully seated on top of Stiles. Even though his legs were longer than Stiles, he fit perfectly. Stiles on the other hand, was booming inside.

This was one of his fantasies, though in his fantasy him and Isaac were naked. His crotch was being put delicious pressure on, and he liked it. It was Isaacs perfect ass, that ass he had been longing for. Stiles kept his eyes to Isaacs face, then going down to look at how his body molded and fitted on top of him. He liked this. Adored this.

"You'd would like me to ride you wouldn't you? I bet you've had dirty dreams about me Stiles.,"

Isaac was leaning forward Stiles, making their chests press together, so his lips were directly at Stiles jaw bone, his hips were starting to relatively move in a forward motion, slow and tamed.

Isaac did want to have fun with Stiles, he wanted Stiles to forgive him for ever doing him any wrong. He wanted to forgive Stiles for pinning him up and making him feel utterly guilty. And Stiles was okay with that.

"What..what are you doing?"

Stiles was loving the sensations Isaac was giving his hard on, groaning small yes's that reached Isaacs ears. The fabric of his jeans and weight of Isaac was pure bliss. He let his hands guide down to his hips, leading Isaac to go a little bit harsher. To Stiles, Isaac was his. Today he would claim him and no one would stop him. Isaac could feel Stiles gaining confidence, feeling his member rig under him, wanting to escape the confinements of his jeans. He needed to know that this was real, as well as Stiles. He lifted his head up and stared into his eyes, whispering softly enough for Stiles to hear.

"Kiss me."


End file.
